Poison Ivy FOR ADOPTION
by starpokemon123
Summary: My continuation of Mocking Jay 30 years later. Katniss thought that after 29 years of peace, nothing would disturb it and she should ignore her dreams of Snow. Little does she know that Snow's son that wants to take over. This time, he isn't after Katniss. He is after her and Peeta's kids. Katniss is now the Poison Ivy. Willing to kill anyone to protect her children FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1 My Kids

Star: Hello! My first Hunger Games story! I'm making a continuation of Mocking Jay which might stink because I'm not the amazingly awesome Suzanne Collins! -SAD FACE-

Lilly: Don't worry Star. I'll help you.

Star: With what? Slapping me?

Lilly: How did you know?

Star: STUPID HAND! Anyways, after I read Mocking Jay, I realized I should have gotten a reading log from the teacher because I read book 2 and 3 during Winter Break. I also realized that I was angry with the ending. I would have thrown it at the window if it wasn't 1:39 in the morning on Christmas Day and my mom and three-year-old nephew were in the room. I'm also a Cupid Hunter,so yeah. I'm not a Gaming Bread... sorry if I offend fans with that. This takes place 30 YEARS LATER! Yes, that many years. I wanted their kids to be old enough and stuff. Now on with the story. By the way, I'm a very special author.

Lilly: Not the good way.

Star: SHUT IT LILLY!

Billy: Hi, I'm Lilly's husband... we don't own the Hunger Games, characters and etc.

* * *

Katniss's POV (Of course...duh! That's how the whole story MIGHT be)

I woke up from not a nightmare, but something I like to call a nightthreat. Nightthreats, they started a year ago after 29 years of the rebellion. Snow. It's like he is still alive. The smell of bloody roses is ever so familiar to me. What happens? All Ex-President Snow ever says to me is 'watch out', 'protect you family', and the sickening word,'poison.' What does it mean? Is he being nice to me? Is my mind playing tricks on me? Is something going to happen. When he says it, it's like a freshly picked rose. Still evil.

I stayed in my bed for a while hearing the breathing of my husband, Peeta Mellark. We got married two years after the rebellion in the Capital. They didn't let us get away with a small wedding at all. I don't feel like cursing at specific people... -cough cough- Plutarch, Effie, so... yeah. You think my name would be Katniss Mellark wouldn't you? I refused to change my name. Either way, I was Everdeen when I marked history. Katniss Everdeen, District 12. Katniss Everdeen, The Girl on Fire! Katniss Everdeen, The Mocking Jay.

I was going to sit up, but I felt Peeta's comfortable arms wrapped around me. I stay down for a while until I heard him get up himself. I got up almost immediately when he did.

"Did I wake you up?" Peeta asked me as he slipped on a plain white t-shirt.

"I've been awake for a while," I responded and we went to go brush our teeth. I went in the shower and he went downstairs to get started on breakfast. Like my mom, even at an old age at 47, I still look young. A few blemishes on my face of course, not a gray hair in sight, and I don't have to worry about wrinkles for a few more years. I honestly don't care how I look, Peeta always calls me beautiful. I go in the shower and think. The rebellion's anniversary is in a few weeks. I'm forced to go to the Capital to make an appearance as their dear and esteemed Mocking Jay. My mother was going to make her monthly visit from District 2 this weekend.

Oh my Mother. After the rebellion, they sent all of the remaining people of District 12 to District 2 since the population went down. She went there to start her own hospital since that's the only way to get rid of her pain. She calls us once a week, and visits us once a month ever since my children were born. She loves them like she used to love Prim and I when my father was still alive. My mom is getting pretty old, her hair has gray highlights, and wrinkles are partially covering her face. When she retires, she might come live here with us. She hasn't decided. I'm not sure how I feel about having her around 24/7. It's not going to be for me anyways, it's going to be for my children who love her so much.

I got out of my shower, got dressed in a plain black shirt and ordinary jeans. When I went down stairs, I heard somebody in the closet screaming and slamming on the door. I opened it carefully and Peeta burst out with flour all over him. I giggled.

"What happened?" I laughed.

"Our children!" Peeta huffed and puffed,"they got flour and threw it at me." Our children. They are from 12. I can tell. That childish activity that everyone shared.

"Go change or shower," I told him,"I'll control them. They ran out of flower right?"

"The whole sack," he grumbled and went to change or shower. I continued to walk until I was in the kitchen. There was splotches of flour all over the place. I can tell the fight didn't end with Peeta at the moment. I saw spiky hair popping up behind the counter. I walked over and saw it flinch. I grabbed a bunch of the hair and pulled it up.

"You and your sister are in loads of trouble youngster," I told him.

"Oww, oww, oww,"he was complaining,"okay. Mom! Cut it with the hair!" His obsession with his hair reminded me of Finnick's obssesion with looking great most of the time. Actually... all the time.

"No, I'm going to cut your hair if you don't tell me where-" I was yelling at him and then I felt something hit my back making me release my son's hair.

"Here I am Mom," my oldest daughter voice ran through the kitchen,"no need to cut off-"

"Listen here you two," I cut her off ('pun' very intended),"never mess with your dad's flour or he will go a tad to crazy and we all know why!"

"Relax mom," my son said,"this isn't the one he grows himself." I started to calm down.

"Oh... well then,"I tried to continue but I burst out laughing. I could never be mad at my children. We all started to laugh then I started to luagh sarcasticaly,"Hahaha, you guys are still going to clean this mess up and do laundry."

My precious little girl and cute little boy. These are the people that encourage me to live and grow stronger every single day.

* * *

Star: This chapter was going to be way longer,but I always seem to give up at 1k -_-

Billy:You did great.

Lilly: LOSER!

Star: I don't know why I do this anymore.

~Star out


	2. Chapter 2 Never Enough Cheese

Star: So I checked how many views this had... wait who am I talking to? It's ghost town in here. Oh well. I hope this story will catch on. I'm going to make this chapter longer than the last one.

I do not own anything.

* * *

"So you guys finished cleaning?" Peeta yelled out to our kids.

"Yes," my daughter came out,"can we eat now."

"Food isn't getting any warmer," Peeta told them. We ate in silence. Not awkward or wierd silence. A peaceful, beautiful silence. After breakfast, I went to our backyard to attend the flowers. In the distance, a small grave was placed. My sister's cat wasn't getting any younger.I had a very realistic dream of Prim begging to me to make him a proper place to rest. For me, I would have just thrown him in a lake. Now when I have nightmares, Prim always shows up with him crying. I always wake up singing the lullaby I used sing to her and now sing to my children. I got the watering can and started watering the flowers around the house and these herbs mom encouraged us to plant.

"Hey mom," my daughter called from behind.

"What is it, and can you pass me those clippers?" I asked as she came over to me with the clips.

"Can I go down town with Petal and Rhea?" she asked me. Petal Bloomington and Rhea Reginald where her two best friends who I trust but I don't trust them with my daughter down town.

"Same answer as the Tooth Fairy does exist," I responded plainly. What? I don't hide anything from my kids.

"She does exist," she said plainly clearly mimicking my tone,"she lives with me,and I call her mom."

"Smart call. Fine then, go." I said over powered.

"Can I have money?" she asked.

"The bank in me doesn't exist," I said now mimicking her,"but he lives with us and you call him dad." She laughed sarcastically and walked away ready to bug Peeta. Then my son came out about to talk, but I interrupted him,"If you need money go to your dad." I just cut a stem of a plant and he was gone. My kids. Peeta. Me. We are happy family. I call them my children too much.

My daughter's name is Ivory Autumn-Lily, she is fifteen years old right now. I always told my self that if I ever had children, my kid's names weren't going to be wierd and long and that they would have and I,V, or a N. We were going to name her just Lily because of the flower naming thing,but I said I'd like it for something else since Lily is too common. We came up with Ivory because it means a creamy white color like the color of a Lily. Then again, Peeta said Ivory Lily just didn't seem nice enough, so I told him we'll wait until she was born. She born in Autumn so we combined Autumn and Lily and got her middle name. When my boy was little, he couldn't say Ivory so he called her Ivy. That's what everyone calls her now.

Ivory is really out going and has that special essence that makes people smile. People say she takes after Peeta a lot but she still has my serious expression. I taught her how to hunt when she was seven. She likes taking everything to the poorer side of town and leaving enough for us. Ivy knows we were in the Games. She didn't change at all though. She was young and said she loved us no matter what, it wasn't even our fault. I had to protect her Aunt Primrose. She watches the games a lot and gushes over those stupid romance sences. I hate them because it wasn't real back then unlike now. Although I'm glad there won't ever be Huger Games again. Ivy is just my and Peeta's beautiful daughter and I couldn't ask for any other.

My son's name is Ivan Lee-Lark. Peeta named him with that overly creative imagination he has. Ivan because it was my dad's name, Lee for being born in the spring and Lark after this song bird that went inside the room when he was born. Ivan is such a prankster like any kid from 12 but then again, kids from 12 have their secretive sides and sometimes looks sad. Like Gale said, I'm only happy in the woods. So is Ivan. Ivan is a three years younger than Ivy and is twelve right now. He's old enough to start being independent and it annoys me. I miss having a little kid running around the house or in the meadow with me. Peeta asks me about us having another kid but I always freak out at that question.

Ivan pretty much an exact replica of Peeta but with my Seam eyes. He's also strong like him literary and figuratively but sometimes has that calm sarcastic side people say he got from me. Ivan doesn't spend a lot of time at home in the afternoon, he's always with his friend Danell. I'm sure it's Danelll that gets them both in trouble but others blame Ivan. I'm not sure ,honestly. Ivan knows the same things as Ivy about the games. They just don't know they play on the graveyard of 12.

I get up and start walking inside but Peeta tackles me into a hug.

"Peeta!" I laugh used to his antics and look up a bit to stare into his blue eyes while he stares back.

"Why are our kids so outgoing?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because they were raised in the meadow?" I said.

"And the woods," he added,"remember when Ivan took his first steps? Ivy ran all over the place until he tried to run himself. Remember when Ivy said her first words too? It was 'bread.' Remember when we found out we were having Ivy? You were so scared and had nightmares but it's all okay. We're safe and sound and we will always love each other no matter what." Peeta and his words again. I love him so much. "So why don't we have another baby?" Here goes that question. The last five years have been filled with that question, but I tense up and leave him. I'll just do that right now.

"I have to go the Hob," I said and got out his embrace. After a few years, they rebuilt 12 completely and some people from 12 came back while others stayed in other districts.

"For what," Peeta asked clearly annoyed that I ,once again, ignored his question.

"Um... for... for cheese! Yeah I like cheese and I've been craving some lately," I quickly said. Again.

"But we have cheese right here. You bought cheese last week too and before that week too," Peeta said challenging me.

"Well," I said and looked him in the eye,"there is never enough cheese for Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

"Agg," I face palmed myself. I'm so stupid! I don't know why I always freak out. Maybe I'm just scared they are going to take my kids away, but they haven't so why fear? I honestly don't know what takes me away from saying yes. I really do want to have another kid. To hold a tiny defenseless baby in my hand and watch it grow up. When I was expecting Ivy, I was always scared, trembling, having nightmares, and at some points, Peeta had to carry us from the forest or meadow in the middle of the night. We would watch the fire in the fireplace burn in beautiful embers and Peeta would hold me gently in his strong arms whispering things that would calm me down. Ivy was born in the middle of a thunderstorm that struck out of nowhere. It hurt. A lot. Peeta held my hand while my mom delivered her. Peeta's hand was bandaged for a week because I kind of crushed it. I held her and embraced her like if somebody was going to take her away. Peeta, Mom, and I were the only ones that carried her freely. I hardly trust anyone else. Heck, I didn't even let Haymitch carry her until he at least went one week without alcohol. He didn't carry her until she was a many months old because he saw I was being serious.

It was much easier with Ivan, but I still had lots of trust issues.

"Hi Mrs. Mellark-Everdeen!" I turned around and saw Rhea walking her dog and Petal besides her. Wait... where is Ivy?

"Aren't you suppose to be with Ivy?

"Ivy? Wasn't she suppose to be on her date wi-" Petal interrupted by a shove from Rhea.

"A date? You two are her best friends, tell me who," I said and gave them a glare.

"A date! Psh! Mrs. Mellark-Everdeen, she doesn't even like anybody for example there is no way she likes-" Petal once again, got shoved by Rhea. I walked closer to them that I was right in front of them.

"Tell me who she is on a date with... I won't get mad," I told them softly.

"Nobody Mrs. Mellark-Everdeen," Rhea said nervously twirling her brown curls in her finger giving the platnium blonde looks.

"She said she wouldn't get mad," Petal shrugged,"it's Aundrae Hawthorne." Vick's son. Of all people Gale's little brother's son. I started walking away.

"Where are you going?!" Rhea asked.

"For my bow and arrows."

* * *

Star: Somebody is going to get killed ooooo!

Lilly: If you have trouble pronouncing names ask. We have problems with naming kids. The novella I'm watching now... there is a character named Constantino.

Star: Hope you guys liked it. It's ghost town though. I have like what? 14 views.

~Star out


	3. Chapter 3 No

Star: Hi! Star here while avoiding (like my music teacher calls it) the crud! AKA the flu! STAY CLEAN!

Lilly: Anyways I wonder what Katniss will do to them.

Star: I don't know myself! When I write/type everything just comes naturally.

Lilly: Let nature take it's course.

Billy: -runs to restroom after bean burrito night-

Star: STINK BOMB ALERT!

Special thanks to the reviewer!

**Guest: Thank you! Awesome user btw xD**

I don't own anything but my dignity.

Lilly: What?! Star has dignity!

Star: -_- I only don't kill you because your part of my body.

* * *

I rush through the District looking at every restaurant, shop, and parks for any signs of Ivy. I almost walk past Vick's residence but walk back and knock. Cassandra,Vick's wife, answered.

"Hello Katniss," she answered in her peppy voice. She had her apron on and was carrying her daughter Reyna that I think is four years old. I could see their daughter Wendy that is twelve in the back.

"Hello Cassandra," I greeted her,"do you know where I can find Aundrae?"

"Aundrae? He went out to the ball park with his friends," she said.

"No," Reyna got our attention," Aundrae hash a gwurlfwend."

"Reyna!" Cassandra spoke in a surprised voice,"where's you hear that."

"Wendy was cheasing Aundway about it," she said clearly,"they were going to that cwake pwase."

"What?!" Cassandra was in shock,"I told him no dating until sixteen."

"Well apparantly our kids don't listen," I mumbles rubbing my temples.

"Our?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"Yup. Looks like Ivy doesn't have friends that are good at keeping secrets," I said now leaning on the door frame.

"If you guys are curious," Wendy came out of nowhere," Aundrae and Ivy went to Rosalinda's Cake place."

"Thank you Wendy," I said and started walking off.

"Tell Aundrae to come home if you see him please," Cassandra yelled.

"Oh you know I'll see them," I said back.

* * *

I started walking towards Rosalinda's Cake place and I could already see Ivy and Aundrae on the patio laughing. Don't get me wrong, Aundrae is a handsome tall and muscular boy like Peeta, he has the typical Seam look with the eyes and everything, but the fact that he's a Hawthorne, I just can't take it. Plus, Peeta and I clearly told Ivy no dating until sixteen or so. Well I did, Peeta told her until she got married. Yes, no dating until she got married. Which means my beautiful daughter will be an old cat lady. I started walking towards them until I reached their table on the patio, but they were laughing to hard to notice me.

"Hello Ivy," I said clearly,"Aundrae."

"Oh hi Mom," she said totally naïve to my existence for a while,"wait... MOM!"

"What part of no dating until you're married don't you understand Ivory," I grumbled. Ivy was in shock now. She knows she's in trouble when I call her Ivory. Aundrae just gave an awkward yet angry glance at me like Gale used to. Stupid Hawthorne looks!"Oh and Aundrae," I said to him,"your mom wants you home. NOW."

"Mom!" Ivy complained.

"Don't you mom me," I said and then pointed to Aundrae,"you mister. Home now." Aundrae stood up and that stupid little bastard had the nerve to kiss Ivory on the cheek.

"Bye Ives," he said like nothing happened and then gave me a smirk. Next time I crash one of their dates (hopefully I don't have too), I'm definitely bringing my bow and arrows.

"HER NAME IS IVORY AUTUM-LILLY MELLARK EVERDEEN AND YOU CALL HER MISS MELLARK YOU GOT THAT YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD!" I yelled at him as he walked away. I got a couple of stares from the people around. 12 is a small district, this will go around fast. Especially the last part. I looked down to Ivy and she was crying. Great. Looks like I took this too far. I sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Ivy," I said,"I just get over protective sometimes. I feel like your still my baby girl and someone is going to take you away. Let's go home."

"I want Dad to come for me," she said refusing to look at me. Just great, my daughter hates me now. Stupid overprotective instinct.

* * *

"You took it too far," Peeta said to me as we sat on the couch together. He has his strong arm arm around me and I cuddled in his chest.

"I know. I just don't want somebody to take away my baby girl from me," I whispered.

"Then let's have another baby girl," Peeta whispered to me. Shit! Here we go again. I stood up and walked to the door.

"I forgot to buy the cheese," I said.

"Katniss," Peeta said with a bit of fury in his voice,"please don't avoid my question anymore. Why don't you?" I honestly don't know what to tell him. Cheese isn't going to save me this time.

"Because, I'm still going to lose them one day. I can't live with that. After Prim died... I... I," I couldn't talk anymore. My memory just... I don't know. When Prim died, I felt my world shut down. Now, if somebody takes my kids away even if it's a boyfriend or girlfriend I'll shut down. "I'm going for the cheese," I said and walked out the door.

* * *

Once again, I run away from that question. I still fear that one day the Capital will rise again and take my kids away from me. It's been thirty years and nothing has happened, but life is filled of surprises. I keep walking and see Ivan in the distance with his friend Danell. Danell was about to go inside his house.

"Hey boys," I wave at them.

"Hey Mom," Ivan said and smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Mellark-Everdeen," Danell waved at me with that devilish smile that brings no good.

"Where were you boys going?" I asked them.

"Home," they said in unison.

"I'm going to the store," I told Ivan.

"I want to go!" he smiled and ran up to me,"bye Danell!"

"Bye," Danell said and went inside.

"What are we gonna buy?" Ivan said as he walked next to me.

"Cheese," I simply said.

"Again? Can I ask you something Mom?" Ivan said nervously.

"Sure Lee-Lark," I said using his middle name like I sometimes do.

"Are you going to have another baby?" he said with an unwanting face. Looks like Ivan is on my side.

"No sweetheart," I then put my arm around him,"you are going to be my only little baby left."

"Then why do you crave cheese too much?" he said curiously.

"Because mommy has problems," I simply said.

"So no baby brother or sister?" Ivan asked.

"Nope. Why? You want one?" I asked him this time.

"No," Ivan pouted.

"Somebody is going to be jealous if I do," I smiled. Ivan just rolled his eyes and we kept walking until we reached the new Hob. We entered and walk past all the stands until we reached the cheese stand.

"Hey Laylah," I said to the middle aged woman who runs this stand with her daughter Tiffany that is Ivan's exact age.

"Hello Katniss," Laylah smiled at me,"hello Ivan. Tiffany is in the back if you want to see her." Ivan blushed a bit and went to the back. Aww, looks like my little boy likes someone. How cute... wait... what? "So you want the regular today?" Laylah broke my trance of thought.

"Sure," I agreed. In the back of the stand was a door with a dusty window on it. I could see Ivan and Tiffany playing with the cows in the back. Tiffany had the Seam grey eyes,and her hair was blonde like Ivan's. Her grandparents were some of the survivors of the bombing, so she looks like some people from back then. She was very beautiful along with Laylah. I don't know why but Tiffany can remind me of Prim sometimes. Except of a goat, she has a cow.

"I heard about the drama at Rosalinda's," Laylah said.

"Oh," I gave out a sigh,"sorry you had to hear that."

"Overprotective of Ivy dating?" she asked me with a smile.

"A bit," I shrugged.

"I'm like that with Hillary,"she smiled as she spoke of her second out three kids,"but she's okay so far."

"So far?" I asked.

"You never know what could happen," Laylah said as she finished wrapping my cheese,"here you go."

"Thanks," I said.

"Want me to call Ivan," she asked me.

"I'll get him," I said.

"See ya Katniss," she smiled and let me pass her stand to get to the door.

"Bye," I said and walked outside to find a little surpise. Ivan was giving Tiffany a hug. "Cough, cough," I obiously faked a cough and the two pre-teens turned around with a red face. "Bye Tiffany," I smiled and started walking away,"hurry up Ivan. Say bye to your girlfriend."

"Mom!" Ivan whined.

"Don't be a crybaby," I teased and could hear Ivan walking next to me. As we walked in silence for a few minutes away from the Hob, Ivan was blushing madly and smiling like an idiot. "I know that face," I smirked.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Somebody has a crush on someone," I said.

"Yeah," Ivan said in a sarcastic mood,"you have a crush on dad."

"Smart one," I said and ruffled his hair.

"Hey watch the hair!" he said angrily. My kid and his hair. I wouldn't mind that couple.

* * *

I lay in bed with Peeta, our backs to eachother in complete silence. I decided to break by telling him about Ivan's little crush.

"Ivan was hugging Tiffany today," I said,"it was so cute."

"So basically Ivy can't date until she's married but it's okay for Ivan? You confuse me woman," he laughed a little.

"Ivan is a little kid," I said,"he just has a small crush."

"If you say so," Peeta said,"good night." I didn't want the conversation to end here. I ended up saying the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'm sorry," I said to him halfway in tears. I could feel him turn around and wrap his strong arms around me. I also shifted un bed so I can look into his eyes.

"For what," he said.

"For ignoring you, the question, and chosing cheese over you," I said.

"Don't worry," Peeta whispered,"you can chose cheese over me any day. I always have bread by my side." I laughed a little at his comment. "Just answer me this Katniss," he said to me,"do you want another kid." I honestly don't know how to respond to that question. Peeta was smart to tell me now. There is no way I would go buy cheese at this time. He has me locked. Literaly. His arms are around me, not going to let me go until I answer or not even until then. I think about everything. Heck, both of my kids are slowly drifting away. If I have another baby, they will end up drifting away even more. Ivy is pretty mad and her grudges last a long time, and Ivan isn't even a teenager yet. I don't think Ivan will take the news of another addition to the family well especially after he told me himself. Last chance for another kid. No pressure at all.

I take a deep breath and say the single word,"No."

* * *

Star: No new baby to the family. :( Oh well. I don't like this pairing that much so it's hard for me to write. Anyways... um... I like chips.

Remeber: It's never enough cheese for Katniss Everdeen!

~Star out


	4. Chapter 4 Cooties and Honey Bees

Star: Hey loves! How ya'll doing? I'm tired. I don't know who's reading this since it's gost town and shit. Oh well. I write this for my own entertainment and stuff. I don't give up on a story until I put complete next to it.

Mindy: You just put stuff on Hiatus or bribe for reviews ^.^

Star: Shut up Mindy! Stupid teenage years -_-

Mindy: Hi! I'm Lilly's little sister. Lilly is on vacation... we think she's having another kid...

Star: -ignoring the Lilly's vacation part because she refuses to beleive it- Yes she is. They are exactly alike in teen form. On with the chappie!

I don't own the Hunger Games and etc.

* * *

It's been a few days since the incedents. Ivy is still mad at me, and Peeta carries that little puppy dog face around the house. Ivan... is still that little naive hair obsessed 's 's been a swirl of emotions around the house with Ivy's heart break and Peeta's... I'm not sure. Heart ache? I don't know him right now. Ivy just comes out of her room unless absolutley nessacary. She's only gone outside once when I got Petal and Rhea to drag her. I didn't know I'd hurt Ivy that bad. I honestly don't care if Ivy dates. As long at she still stays beneath her curfew, she's sixteen, and the guy isn't a Hawthorne.

Peeta is just plain diassapointed. I guess he really wanted another kid, but I had to tear down his dreams with a 'no'. Peeta is good at hiding he's sad, but not good enough to hide those huge blue puppy eyes. They always seems to convince me, but not this time. No more kids, and that's my final decesion. Peeta hasn't been treating me much differently though, but the constant little love moments are just going away. I just wish I had cherished the last one strongly. We never sleep snuggled up anymore, so the nights are cold literaly and emotionaly. It's like he's a different person now. Like I said, he's not completley changed,but it's the little things that matter to me. (Star: To those 1D fans. I don't like them, but I don't not like them... whatever.)

It's been a a lot of pressure on me, especially that my mom is coming tomarrow. I'm going to have a very nice conversation. I know she's going to side with Peeta on having another kid though, she's been telling me to have another kid since Ivan turned three, so they could be three years apart. Moms. I doubt I'll ever be like that though, one grandchild will be good enough... or maybe none at all. Right now I'm just staring at the wall. It's just so intresting.

"Mom," Ivan interupted my trance of thought. I turned around to face him. His shirt was torn, he had a bleeding knee, he had scratches on his arm, and his hair was messed up. Wait... his hair was messed up!

"What happened!" I exclaimed and helped him to the couch,"lay down, let me get the first aid kit." Ivan nodded and laid down.

"I need to go to the doctor," Ivan said.

"Why? It's just a few scratches Lee-Lark," I said as I got the first aid kit from the shelf. I wasn't a healer, but I knew how to manage small cuts and blood. There was an uncomfortable silence between us. I just hope it's nothing bad. "What happened Lee-Lark?" I asked in a serious tone.

"I think I have cooties!" Ivan suddenly said and shoved his face in a pillow. You have to be kidding me. My son is twelve and still believes in cooties. This is great, just great. I'm not sure if I should go along with it or tell him the truth. Son, cooties aren't real. Well, sure just tell a kids that. Ivan doesn't believe in the tooth fairy, yet he believes in cooties.

"What happened? Also, how did you end up like this?" I asked him and started cleaning up the blood.

"Tiffany gave me a kiss and we were on top of the hill and I was surprised and I fell down," he said with a blush on his face,"she gave me cooties."

"Grandma is coming tomarrow," I said,"ask her about it." Ivan just nodded as I continued cleaning his cuts. Peeta walked in and saw him.

"Woah," Peeta asked in a schocked tone,"what happened to your hair?"

"My same reaction," I told him. Ivan just shoved his face in the couch. Peeta came over and watched me work on Ivan's leg. I started rubbing some alchohal on it, and Ivan let out a little scream.

"Be strong," Peeta said and ruffled his hair.

"Watch the hair!" Ivan screamed at him.

"Hey, hey, hey Lee-Lark," I said,"calm down. It's a mess anyways." Ivan just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as I finished fixing his knee with a bandaid."Now your arms cootie boy," I said. Ivan rolled his eyes and let me do my magic.

"Cootie boy?" Peeta asked in a confused tone.

"Long story," I said and Peeta just shrugged in return.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Peeta cook the bread, Ivan clean the guest room, Ivy get out of your room and get ready, I'll clean the living room!" I started yelling orders through out the house. Peeta and Ivan started moving, but there was no response from Ivy.

"I think she's dead," Ivan said.

"Go clean Lee-Lark," I told him and started cleaning myself. After a while, everything was spotless clean, the food was served, yet Ivy was still upstairs. I motioned to Peeta to come with me upstairs. We walked to Ivy's door.

"Ivy, it's me," Peeta said as he knocked on the door. Ivy opened the doo and was about to close it when she saw me, but Peeta kept it open.

"We need to talk Ivory," I said to her. She rolled her eyes at me and threw herself at the bed.

"Look," I started talking,"Aundrae isn't everything. You are still fifteen, I'm not saying your a kid, you're pretty mature, but dating? Please Ivory, wait at least until next year or so."

"No," Ivy said clearly.

"Look Ivory," Peeta started talking,"you're so young right now. No need to pressure yourself in to love, you should study so you have something to do with your life later on. Just enjoy your youth right now, and don't let it get ruined with drama. Especially love." Man, this guy and his words. I heard small sniffling coming from Ivy.

"You forgive me love bug?" I said to her with my arms spread.

"If you stop calling me love bug I will," she told me with a weak laugh.

"Will you forgive me honey bee?" I asked her. Ivy rolled her eyes and huged me,"now go shower cuz you look like Ivan when he doesn't fix his hair." She made a disgusted face and went to shower.

* * *

Star: Short chapter I know. I enjoy writing this, but it's just too much some times for me. Oh wells.

~Star out


	5. Chapter 5 My Innocent Baby Boy

Star: Hiii! Sorry for the wait. Computer got a virus and yeah... On with the chapter.

I do not own the Hunger Games or it's characters, etc.

* * *

We were all seated in the living room waiting for Mom until the doorbell rang. Ivan fixed his hair, Ivy sat straight up, Peeta just rolled his eyes, and I just gave out a sigh. _Here comes the hurricane. _After a few seconds, Ivan and Ivy shoved each other to the door.

"Hi Grandmother!" I heard Ivan say.

"Don't call me Grandmother, it makes me feel old," I heard my mom say. They walked in the room. We greeted each other with hugs and kisses, blah blah blah. We entered the dinning room and started eating.

"So Ivy," Mom started,"you've gotten a lot prettier since last time. Look's like somebody is in love." We all nearly spit out our soup. Except, Ivan, he gagged on it and made a disgusted face.

"Wha-what? No, what makes you say that?" Ivy nervously responded with a red face.

"Like they say, everyone is prettier when they are in love," Mom smiled.

"Oh whatever," Ivy rolled her eyes with a 'pft' in her voice as she started and ended her response.

"What about me?" Ivan said.

"You need a haircut," Mom responded.

"I've been trying to take him but he won't listen to me," I agreed with her.

"I'll cut it for him," Mom offered.

"No way you are getting near my neck with scissors," Ivan put his hands on top his head, as if to protect it.

"C'mon Lee-Lark," I said,"the worst she can do is give you a cut. She's a healer too. It'll impress Tiffany."

"Mom!" Ivan shouted in embarrassment as his face turned red.

"Ivan has a little girlfriend?" Mom asked,"Ivy, this is bad. Your brother has a girlfriend and you haven't got a boyfriend."

"Hardy har har," Ivy rolled her eyes,"but I would like to know about Ivan's girlfriend."

"Tiffany isn't my girlfriend," Ivan said in a frustrated tone.

"Okay rule everyone," I announced,"don't talk to the baby of the house about his girlfriend." Ivan rolled his eyes and continued eating, but something got Mom's attention.

"So you guys aren't going to have anymore kids?" Mom suddenly asked. Oh great, this question once again. She's been insitsting on us having more kids, but we just won't. I feel bad for her, but no is no. Peeta ,who has been silent the whole meal, finally spoke.

"No we aren't."

"That's a shame. I would have wanted more grandchildren like Hazel," Mom started ranting.

"Mom. Hazel has four kids. Obviously she's going to have more grandchildren than you. It was only Prim and I. Prim is well... yeah," I explained slowly before I almost choked on tears.

"Don't cry mom," Ivan said to me with his huge Seam eyes gleaming.

"I won't okay," I said to him and forced a weak smile on my face. Then again, I couldn't take the loss of Prim back then, why now? I started sobbing uncontrollably and ran up stairs. I laid down in my bed and wept, thinking about my little duck. I could hear footsteps coming upstairs. "Peeta, please leave me alone.

"It's me Mom," I recognized Ivan's voice. I sat straight and wiped my tears away. Ivan sat next to me and I put my arms around him to hug him. He hugged me back, and this moment reminded me of how I hugged Prim before the reaping at night. I just ended up crying more. I felt bad for Ivan, having to see me like this and all. "Don't cry anymore Mom," Ivan begged,"please it'll make me sad." Ivan is so innocent. His words made me feel stronger though. I forced myself to stop crying for him. My baby.

"Thanks Lee-Lark," I said and gave him a kiss on the forehead,"want to go hunting?" Ivan nodded and under we fifteen minutes, we left.

* * *

I taught Ivan how to hunt when he was seven. He doesn't have good aim with the bow and arrows like Ivy, but he's a pro like Gale at snares. His techniques are so pretty, how with a swift movement he has parts of it ready. It was such a beautiful day out here in the woods. So quiet. So peaceful. These were my woods. Well, also Gale's. I haven't seen Gale since Snow's execution. I haven't forgiven him either. I'm sure he's doing okay with his family. I heard he got married five years before Ivy was born. I'm happy for him, but I have to admit, I miss my hunting partner. Even though, I hate Peeta didn't miss him at all. I remember when we first heard gale got married.

_Flashback... (Yay! Time travel! Lol... not really)_

_Mom was at our house and we were in the living room. Peeta and I have been married for almost ten years and still no kids.  
_

_"So, Gale got married," Mom suddenly announced. I haven't seen Gale in twelve long years. He barley got married? Those were my exact thought._

_"Well good for him," Peeta rolled his eyes. I don't know where my sweet understanding Peeta went when Gale was brought up. They were exactly on good terms but not enemy terms. Oh well._

_"I'm happy for him," I said.  
"I'm going to bake bread," Peeta said and left to the kitchen.  
_

_"What's up with him?" I said in a confused tone._

_"Jealousy probably still lingers," Mom said. I shrugged and we started talking normally._

_End of flash back..._

"Say mom," Ivan suddenly said breaking the silence and my memoirs.

"What is it?" I asked him as I sat on a fallen tree trunk.

"Did you have another boyfriend besides dad?" Ivan asked curiously. Gosh, my kid is innocent but can still get me angry unintentionally.

"No," I simply said.

"Are you sure? Cuz Ivy told me you did," Ivan said.

"Look Ivan, it doesn't matter anymore. Okay!" I harshly said. Oh great. Ivan is looking at me with his I-didn't-mean-to-get-you-angry-face. I feel really bad now.

"Sorry Mom," Ivan gave out a sigh and sat next to me,"I just don't want you to leave my dad for another day randomly."

"What?! Why are you saying that? I've been married to you dad for 29 years. We're soul mates," I explained. For a little boy, he thinks too much.

"You never know."

"We will always be a family," I said and put my arms around him.

"You promise?"

"I promise. So tell me why Ivy was telling you this?"

"She found some letters from this guy named... I don't remember... Galent... or Gill?"

"Gale? He's an old friend of mine. We aren't friends anymore. I don't know why he's writing to me right now. I'll have to see and have a long talk to Ivy about not to open other people's mail."

"But Mom," Ivan said slowly,"those letters were sent like 32 years ago."

* * *

Star: Short chapter. Again. Needed to upload quickly anyways. I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter, so writers block YOU ARE A FIERCE ENEMY BUT RIGHT NOW, I'M WINNING! Review! Hugs and kisses c: ~Star

~Star out


	6. Chapter 6 Letters

Star: I'm back! I honesty have nothing to say. Yay! No extravagant author's note from Star.

Thanks for the review!

**daddys number 1 girl: Aww thank you! ^.^ I'm glad you like it. Love your user name btw! Made me aww.**

* * *

I didn't know what was going on right now. Here I am in front of my son who is telling me about some letters Gale sent me. I would be like whatever if he sent them to me recently, but over 30 years ago. I didn't know what to say right now. I felt... betrayed. I needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Ivan," I told my son,"let's go home." He nodded and we took the little game we got. We started walking back home and I wondered so many things. Why didn't I get the letters? Did Peeta hide them from me? If not, who did?

"You look lost," a calm voice that came from a tent spoke.

"No, I know this district like the palm of my hand," I responded and put Ivan behind me.

"Mentally you are... come back later... I'll tell you your fortune," the voice responded

"I don't believe in that, but whatever. I'll see what I can do," I mumbled curiously. I doubt I'll be back for this crazy thing.

"You better no think in not coming... I know you are..." Yup. I'm definatley coming now that I know she reads minds.

* * *

Once we arrived at home, I looked straight at Ivy who was on the floor knitting with Mom. "Come with me Ivy." Ivy shrugged and went up to me. We went upstairs and I led her in to her room.

"What's wrong Mom?" Ivy asked me.

"So," I started,"Ivan told me about some letter you found."

"Ugh. Freaking tattletale. Yeah, I was looking through some boxes in the basement and found some letters from a guy named Gale," Ivy explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I found them like two days ago," Ivy told me.

"Where are they right now?" I asked her desperately.

"I put them back in some a different box, I found the letters in some secret hole in the ground."

"What? So somebody was hiding them from me?" I suggested

"Most likely... I think it Dad though," Ivy said reluctantly.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"Well the guy did say he loved you a whole bunch of times... in all the letters actually. Maybe dad read them and hid them." I got up and went to Peeta downstairs. "Don't do something stupid," Ivy called.

"Peeta!" I yelled at him as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Upstairs. Now," I ordered. He came with me upstairs until we were inside the room. I shut the door and glared at him.

"What's wrong Katniss?"

"Did you hide letters Gale sent me? 33 years ago!" I yelled at him. He stayed silent,and his expression became nervous. "I know you did! Don't deny it!"

"Yes I did, I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry!? Sorry is all you say?! He sent me those letters over 30 damn years ago!" I started crying now,"Why would you do that?"

"Maybe I was just scared! I didn't want to lose you, I didn't want you to go with him!" Peeta claimed.

"You know what! Maybe you just lost me right now!"

* * *

I was so mad right now. He could have told me earlier. He could have showed me the letters. He knew I was mad at Gale and I would never leave him. But no! Hide the letters from Katniss! It won't ever affect her. I was taking a walk and I encountered that tent again. Why not? I entered the shiny and violet tent and a weird sent got to me. Burning cotton candy? It was decorated with plants and wild stuffed animals and animal statues. Plants. Plants everywhere. In the middle of everything was a table with a compass, a fortune telling globe, cards, and other things. There was a pink candle on every end of the table. Behind it all was a person in violet gypsie clothes that was facing me. Her violet top was alined with golden lines at the edges and was cut to reach a little below her breasts. Her long brown hair was in a high ponytail and was curly on the bottom. She had a golden tiara on top of her head. She was very pretty and had brown eyes with a cute nose.

"Hellloooo Katniss," she suddenly spoke, which scared me a bit.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"How do I not?"

"How old are you? You look... like if you're 12 or something," I said.

"Yeah... I'm a... you don't need to know, but my kind ages one year every 500 years, so right now I am 12," she explained.

"Okay then," I responded.

"Having problems with your husband right now?" she suddenly said. This girl... Wow. "Oh how rude of me, sit down." I sat down in front of her and saw all the creepy things on the table. All of the sudden, a pink fluff ball with bunny ears bounced in from behind the tent.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh that's Pyland, he's a bouncing and fluffy fuzz ball that has bunny ears. Say 'hello' Pyland," she said. Pyland waved one it's ears and went to a little low couch in the corner. "So you told your husband you aren't having anymore kids?"

"Um yeah, and it's my final decision," I responded. I'm so scared out right now.

"Don't be scared. Anyways... yeah, your opinion doesn't matter," she studied a the crystal ball.

"What's that suppose to mean? I said no kids and that's final," I claimed.

"Nope. You're definatley having another kid in less than a year. Don't doubt me, I've been in this for many centuries."

"I'm really mad at my husband right now, so I doubt I'll have a kid."

"Oh Katniss dear, you don't understand. You're gonna have another man's baby."

* * *

Star: DUN DUN DUN! I had to make this chapter short in order to fit in the cliffy... yeah. No extravagant goodbye... Reviews? You get a shout out.

~Star out


	7. Chapter 7 The True Question

Star: Hey Star here! I love writing this story don't I? Anyways... no extravagant author's note again -_-. I don not own anything besides the plot.

**daddys number one girl: Your mom's grandmother's sister's brother-in-law's cousin's wife's friend's son's best friend's uncle's grandpa's cousin's husband's talking goldfish? Thanks for reviewing by the way!**

* * *

I didn't believe this girl. Then again, I can tell she was telling the truth. I know she was. I've dealed with people in The Hob, The Capitol, and even the arena. This girl, is definatley saying the truth... or she is pretty darn good actor. Really good.

"What? Who? When? Why?" I started asking frantically,"I don't want another kid."

"Too bad you're having another kid with a guy from your past that recently brought up some old problems," she said. She. I keep calling her she. I don't know her name.

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked.

"Luminitza Poorshe," she said.

"Okay, Luminitza, tell me more!" I said desperately. I know, I'm acting crazy, but I need to know everything.

"You won't notice anything," Lumitza spoke,"love is going to be taking over you. Peeta... he's going to be gone. Maybe not literally, but emotionally, the past is going to bring him in such a horrible state, not even Ivy or Ivan will make him regain consciousness. He'll be losing himself one he realises he lost you."

"What! Is there anyway I can prevent this? Not have a Peeta not going insane, and Ivy or Ivan losing their dad?" I asked, almost in tears. The thought of losing Peeta again... just no.

"I'm sorry. I can't solve problems, only predict. You'll have to go to my cousin Lemedwino Poorhe for that," she responded.

"Where can I find him?" I asked.

"He's in another universe right now. Sorry," Lumintza said. I looked at her confusedly... okay.

"I need to go. Thank you Luminitza... will I ever see you again?" I ask.

"I'm sure you will," Luminitza told me,"I'm trapped here in your universe until the Extreme She gets me out of here." Weird little creature. I thanked her once again, waved at Pyland, and left the tent.

* * *

I was walking home thinking. Me? Cheat on Peeta. I love Peeta. There is no way I could ever cheat on him. Then again, Luminitza said I won't notice when. I hope I never do. Sure I'm mad at him right now, but can I ever manage to leave him alone. To make my kids forget about their father. I've been together with Peeta for over 30 years. I love him so much, you can't imagine. Maybe I'm really mad at him now, but later we'll be back to normal. Right?

"Hey," I said as I entered the house.

"Hi mom," Ivy said, not looking up from her phone.

"Where's Ivan?" I asked. Like magic, Ivan came up to me panting.

"Grandma and Dad are chasing me with scissors," he said,"I don't want a hair cut!"

"Come here," I said and wrapped him in my arms. Mom and Peeta walked in the living room.

"Give him to me," Mom said and snapped the scissors.

"No! Don't get near my hair!" Ivan yelled.

"Your hair? I wanted to cut that thread you have hanging," Mom explained. I looked down and true enough, he had a thread.

"Give me the scissors," I said and mom passed them. I cut the thread and said,"There. No more thread." We all just relaxed a bit and sat around the TV. We watch television in silence and Ivan fell asleep on my shoulder.

"Awe. Ivan fell asleep," Ivy pointed out.

"Let me take him take him to bed," Peeta said. I nodded in approvement and he took him upstairs. Sure Ivan was 12, but he was still little in size. After a while, Peeta came back, Ivy went to her room, and Mom went to the guest room to sleep. It was just me and Peeta. "I'm sorry," Peeta suddenly spoke.

"Look Peeta-"

"I know what I did was wrong. I just became Gale for a moment and I was really jealous. I didn't want to lose you."

"Gale is my best friend and I love him. But not the way I love you. I love you way more than what I could ever love him. You're special."

"I'm sorry."

"I will probably never forgive you for this, but let's just forget about it." I scooted next to him and kissed him. All of the sudden, I felt him wince. A flashback. Peeta gripped the sides of the couch and closed his eyes really tight. I started hugging him from behind. "It's okay Peeta. Calm down," I whispered gently,"just a flashback. Just a flashback." After some seconds, he came back. Those flashbacks just never did go away."

* * *

In the night, I couldn't go to sleep. I thought about all the things Luminitza told me. What the heck was Pyland anyway? Ugh. My mind was so messed up. As I drifted off to sleep, I felt a night threat coming. I just let it flow.

_'So. Another little Everdeen on our way,' Snow spoke,'Just perfect. Make sure you tell nobody unless it's the father of the kid. Don't want it to be weird around Peeta. After all, you're going to cheat on him. Just be careful. You will break many hearts on the way and shoot an arrow through others.'_

I woke up panting really hard.

"Katniss," Peeta woke up with me and wrapped me in his arms,"it's okay. It's all over. Go back to sleep, I'm here." Peeta kissed the top of my head as I cuddled into him recalling every single word Snow said. I definatley know I'm going to have another kid. But whose? That's my true question.

* * *

Star: End of another short chapter. I'm updating quicker though, so the longer I take, the less chapters but longer. The less time I take, the more chapters and less words. I was having a bit of writers block but i overcame it. Anyways, review, fave, follow, etc.! I hope you liked it. Please tell me if you see any errors.

~Star out


	8. Chapter 8 ps I love you Catnip

Star: Hey. Star here! I'm writing this at a wedding on my tablet.

Lilly: Nobody cares.

Star: Oh shut up! -_- I'm really bored. Might as well catch up with my writing. I do not own the Hunger Games and such. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

I woke up around three in the morning and realized the rebellion anniversary was coming up. Great. Interviews, a trip to the damn Capital with everyone. How great. I didn't feel like getting up and go to the restroom, so I just stared at the ceiling that was still a pearly white. I felt Peeta shuffle in his sleep a little. It'll be a while before he or anyone woke up. Might as well make a tiny trip to the basement. I got up and put on some sweats over my shorts and a plain black v-neck. I slipped on some slippers and went downstairs. Behind the staircase was a door that lead down stairs. I entered and turned on the lights.

Boxes. Boxes everywhere.

"Mom?"

"Oh my gosh," I gasped,"what are you two doing here?" Ivy and Ivan where in their pajamas and looking at me with tired faces.

"We came to see if you were alright?" Ivy responded.

"We?" Ivan yawned,"I don't want to be here."

"Go back to sleep Lee-Lark," I said to him.

"No need to tell me twice," he said with another yawn.

"Dream in Tiffany," Ivy teased.

"Shut up!" Ivan yelled as he was opening the door.

"Language!" I yelled and then heard the door close. I turned to Ivy and asked,"So where are the letters?" Ivy went to some boxes and took out a shoe box. She handed it over to me. I opened it and looked inside. "Oh my gosh. I'm going to kill your father."

"Please don't fight with him," Ivy said and looked up at me.

"I won't. Don't worry," I told her.

"I heard you guys fighting," Ivy told me.

"We made up already," I told her and pulled her in a hug,"Now go back to sleep. I need to go see somebody."

"It's three in the morning, who in the world is awake?" Ivy asked and started walking to the door.

"I know a girl. Now go sleep and don't dream in Aundrae."

* * *

I honestly don't know why the heck I'm coming to Luminitza. She's an outer 12 year old but like inner six-thousand old. Plus, she reads minds. I need her advice on this. I entered the tent and felt the difference in the climate. It's almost winter and cold; inside the tent it was so warm. Man, candles do make a difference. I looked around and saw Pyland sleeping on the little couch from earlier. I noticed how big this tent was on the inside. There was even a back part in the tent. It looked so freaking tiny on the outside though. Might be magic.

"Luminitza?"I called out. The back of the tent spread open almost on cue.

"Damn women. I'm only ... you don't need to know, but seriously. You're only human. I think you require eight hours of sleep somthing... wait. Let me check my creature book," Luminitza said and a book floated from a shelf and on to her hands. "I think it was page 152... hm... or page 15?"

"Luminitza!" I said and got her attention," I know you don't solve problems, but please try right now and do research later."

"I told you, I only tell the future. You'll need my cousin... but I am his cousin. Might have an brain cell with problem solving magic... let's see what I can do," Luminitza said. I gave a her a smile in return. We sat down and I showed her the letters.

"These letters are like 30 years old," I said.

"Okay, I read minds, but right now your mind is like... crashing down. Explain to me," Luminitza said to me.

"So I had a um... love triangle with my best friend,Gale, and Peeta. I guess Gale sent me letters after the rebellion and Peeta hid them from me. He never told me about them. My kids found them and showed them to me. This is causing us so many problems right now though," I said and felt my eyes water.

"Ah-hah! You know. When I said something from the past will cause problems. This is it. Peeta will start going crazy because he starts losing you. No matter what you say, even your heart knows Peeta just knocked himself out of there. I think you might encounter Gale. He might even be the the father of your kid."

"NO!"

"Calm down Katniss. I'm just a... you don't need to know, but I'm not positive so calm down. The father might be some other dude. Might."

"Might?! Please Luminitza, you need to predict this. Who's the father?"

"I can't predict specific things to be clear. Most of them come out blurry. This is one of them."

"What should I do then?"

"Read the letters," Luminitza said,"you can read them here. I'll be in the back." I smiled at her and thanked her as she got up and went to the back. The letters each had a date. I looked through them and organized them from the oldest to most recent. The most recent one was twenty years ago. I read them oldest to newest.

* * *

_Dear Katniss,_

_I'm sorry. I know you hate me. I know you don't want to see me, but I want to see you. I can't forget you. I love you so much. You're probably going through hard times right now. So am I. I'm at District 2 with a fancy job and all, but I can't feel complete without you. I remember when we were innocent kids hunting in the woods. The damn Capital took it all from us. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you never went in there. What would have happened to us? Of course, you never once paid attention to me like I wanted you to. You weren't naive, but you were so dense to realize how much I loved you. I should have told you earlier, but I didn't want to ruin the partnership we had. You know, right now I could care less if you love me. I just want you to forgive me. To be best friends with me. Please write back Katniss. I miss you Catnip._

_~Gale_

_p.s I love you._

* * *

Gosh Gale just made me cry. Why am I just reading these letter now? I could have written back. Maybe, just maybe we could have been together if I could have ever managed to forgive him. The reason I hated him all these years is because he never came around to apologize. Now that I read this, I forgive him. Maybe not return the love, but return the friendship. I opened many others and read. Most of them said the same things. He mentioned how his entire family came to District 12 but he stayed. At times, he'd set days for us to meet up. I didn't go though. Because I didn't know! I maybe just maybe would have gone up and met up with him. Peeta though, he forbid me from making my own decisions.

After a year since the first letter, he stopped sending letters for a few months. Then it started again right after I married Peeta.

* * *

_Dear Katniss,  
_

_You married Peeta. It was all over the place. You have no idea how much I'm suffering right now. There was nobody in this damn planet not talking about that wedding. I'm glad my entire family left back to District 12 without me or else I would have gone mad. I love you so much Katniss. My heart isn't in pieces, it's dead. Just plain dead. You aren't replying to my letters, aren't meeting up with me, and now you marry Peeta! You hate me don't you? How many times do I have to say sorry, say I love you, and write these letters. I'll say it again though. I'm sorry Catnip.  
_

_~Gale_

_p.s I love you  
_

* * *

I was sobbing now. Luminitza came out from the back.

"Hey Katniss," she said to me,"don't cry. It's not your fault."

"I-I know," I said,"I'm just so confused right now."

"What? You just realized you could have had hidden feelings for Gale that just came out?" she asked.

"No," I said strictly.

"Just saying sheesh, just read the last letter he ever sent you," she told me. I got the last letter that he sent to me ten years after the rebellion itself.

* * *

_Dear Katniss,  
_

_I'm done sending you letters. I'm done with it. I'm getting married next week to this girl who loves me. I love her back, but you will always be my first true love. Ten years Katniss. Ten damn years and I still can't forget you. I loved you for more than ten years. Why the heck can you at least return an 'I forgive you' or something to make me feel complete? That's all I need. A simple apology accepted. Is that so hard? I'm done with this though. Goodbye Catnip and I'm sorry.  
_

_~Gale_

___p.s I will and always will love you Catnip._

* * *

"Catnip huh?" Luminitza said from over my shoulder,"this guy loves you so much."

"You aren't helping at all," I told her with an angry tone.

"I told you. I don't solve things," she shrugged.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Five in the morning," she responded.

"I need to go," I responded and left.

"What about the letters?"

"Please hold on to them for me, I don't want them to go missing," I said and started heading out.

"Okies," she agreed with a smile. I have a feeling she'll be reading all of the letters. "Yes. Yes I'll be reading these letters." Freaky mind readers. I left before she said anything else.

* * *

Star: Yeah... I'm a GalexKatniss fan so... yeah. Should have said that earlier. I think I did though... whatever. Anyways review?

~Star out


	9. Chapter 9 Last Minute, District 2

Star: Hey! Star here! With a major case of writers block but I'm still fighting.

Lilly: Don't be so dramatic -_-

Star: SHUT UP LILLY! Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I do not own The Hunger Games or characters. Um... I like chips.

* * *

As I got near the huge house, I checked the mailbox. Great. A letter from "Yours truly, The Capital Committee." I entered the empty and shadowy house. Nobody was awake. I went to the kitchen to read the letter since the windows brought a whole bunch on non existing sunshine. I opened the letter from the damn Capital. I skimmed through the printed gold letters and my eyes were wide open.

_"Dear Mellarks-Everdeens,_

_The celebration for the 30th Rebellion Anniversary shall be held in District 2, for the Capital has over exceeded the amount of events for that day and can't hold anything else. Please leave District 12 at 8PM sharp on May 12. We really need you to attend once again. I'm terribly sorry to inform you that there is no more room in the hotels. You're going to have to find some place else to live. Thank you for your time and we hope to see you once again."_

"Wait," I mumbled to myself and turned to look at the calender,"today is May 12... Dammit! We got the letter later or something. This isn't good." I went upstairs and I heard voices from Ivy's room. I stood close to the door and heard another voice. It sounded like... Aundrae Hawthorne! I paid close attention. I could tell they completely forgot about the world. They were speaking loud and clear.

"So are you going or not?" he asked her.

"I dunno. If I do I'd probably be sneaking out or something," Ivy said,"but I'm going to try really hard to go."

"Okay. I can't wait until tonight," Aundrae said. Can't wait for what? What the heck is going on here?! Oh no. Oh no. Please tell me Aundrae is taking advantage of Ivy.

"Me either," Ivy giggled.

"I'm going to make it special just watch," he said. Yup. He is definatley trying to get laid. Well he is. In a freaking tomb underground when I shoot an arrow through his head! I walked in quickly, and Aundrae and Ivy gasp.

"M-Mom," Ivy stuttered.

"You, aren't going anywhere tonight beause we are going to be in District 2. Aundrae, leave before I go get my bow and arrows," I threatened. I saw the fear in his Seam gray eyes and disappeared.

"Mom!" Ivy groaned.

"Don't Mom me," I said,"you're having a secret relationship behind our backs!" Ivy stayed quiet before bursting out in tears.

"But I love him!" she said and threw her self in the pillow. Oh great. I'm going to have those conversations like in the Capital soap operas where the daughter claims her and her forbidden boyfriend love each other, and then the mother tells her what's right and what's wrong. They are currently wrong, and the mom always wins. Always.

"Look Ivory," I said and laid down next to her,"your a teenager. A little lady, but you don't understand what love is. You can't think Aundrae loves you just because he's going to make stuff... um special or whatever."

"You heard that?" she asked in between sobs.

"Yes I did," I said,"you're smarter than that Ivy. Don't just give yourself away. He's hungry for lust. That's all he wants. You're too young but mature enough to understand that. Don't. Do. It."

"I'm sorry," Ivy cried. I wrapped my arms around her like I did when she was little and had a nightmare. Those days are over. Though like Luminitza said, they're going to be back.

* * *

During breakfast, I realized my little boy wasn't there.

"Where's Lee-Lark?" I asked.

"Over here," he said as he entered the kitchen with a huge grin.

"Why so happy today shorty?" Ivy asked him.

"No reason booger face," Ivan responded.

"Big ears!" Ivy yelled.

"Flat chested!" Ivan yelled back.

"Ugly hair!" Ivy said back. Ivan gasped in shock.

"You did not just offend the hair!" Ivan snapped his fingers.

"Oh yes I did," Ivy snapped back.

"Enough!" Peeta interrupted them. They stayed silent and Ivan sat down. Even though they started making faces to each other.

"I need to tell you guys something," I said to them.

"What is it?" Mom asked. Shoot! I forgot Mom was still here. Guess she'll be heading back with us.

"We're heading towards District 2. Tonight," I finished.

"What? Why?" Peeta asked.

"The Rebellion thing is going to be held there," I explained. "Mom, do you know anywhere where we could stay?"

"My house of course," Mom said. I smiled a smile of appreciation.

* * *

By 7:55, we were at the train station. We go on and got ready for a long train ride. Ivy and Ivan are used to everything, so they are like whatever with all the fancy stuff. They've been going their whole lives. Gosh, don't even remind me the years they were born. It was horrible. Everyone wanted to see them, carry then, and what ever weird Capital people do to babies. Of course, I didn't let anyone carry them. They might have been kidnapped or something. The trip to 2 was going to be long, so we all settled in.

After many hours of the train ride, we finally arrived. The fancy strrets were crowded with District 2 people and Capital people. I could tell them apart because of their clothes. We took a cab to Mom's house. Turns out she moved to a calmer neighborhood near the woods. Her house was big but not too big; it had enough rooms for all of us. It around one in the afternoon, so I decided to go in the woods. I was exiting, Ivan came up to me.

"Where you going Mom?" Ivan asked.

"The woods," I responded. They aren't illegal anymore, so I could roam freely.

"I wanna go!" Ivan said and jumped up and down. Gosh, he is such a child.

"Fine," I said with a smile. We walked a few seconds until we reached the gates to the forest. Its sounds better, but in reality it's just a wooden fence and a steel door. I looked closer at the gate. Someone must have entered with out permission because it had a broken chain.

"Are we allowed here?" Ivan asked me.

"Don't worry about it Lee-Lark, there's advantages to being a Mockingjay," I said with a smile and we walked in. The woods here had a beautiful stream going who knows where, and there was a path next to it that lead in to the woods. There was a bench in front of the stream, and we sat in front of it.

"Hey Mom," Ivan said,"who was the other guy who almost took you away from Dad?" Gosh, how many times will we do this?

"Don't think about it," I said.

"Why? I just want to know his name," Ivan said.

"His name was Gale alright. He was Gale Hawthorne and he was my best friend," I said.

"Glad to know you haven't forgotten about me, Catnip," said the voice that belonged to the one and only, Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

Star: Cliffy! Yay! Anyways... I hope you like it. Review please!

~Star out


End file.
